<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cure Most Effective by KitsunePhantom09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168742">A Cure Most Effective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09'>KitsunePhantom09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spirit Gate 10, if i had more space the Kingcrab would be much more obvious, maybe i'll redo this one like i did vampires, ngl this one tried to run away from me repeatedly, ygocollablove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plague Doctors are misunderstood by society.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spirit Gate Round 13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cure Most Effective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spirit Gate: spooky edition</p><p>Prompt: Hex</p><p>...now i'm realizing i could've gone SCP/horror for this rip oh well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illness. A terrible thing, horrifying to those unused to dealing with it in any of its myriad of forms. Contrary to the popular belief, prayer at a shrine will not rid oneself of most sickness; that, instead, falls to much more physical things. Salves, tonics, incense, to name a few. Some can be ingested over time for treatment, others to be applied to the skin, but all will work with regular use and enough time.</p><p>But this town refuses to acknowledge the healing nature provides. Using salves, tonics, any sort of medicine brands one a hex, a witch, a devil’s servant. There is no magic involved in such physical creations and yet they fear it as though it were raising the dead from their graves.</p><p>As such, none of them trust Yusei, the Plague Doctor now in their midst. Indeed, to roam during the day would be beyond foolish, so he resigns himself to the darker hours. Clad in enchanted robes and ritual mask, he walks through the dark, empty streets, his incense and muted incantations his only companions.</p><p>That was, until someone from the town comes knocking. Another foreigner, like Yusei, but from the opposite side given his pale skin and golden hair. This stranger, Jack, is a fearless man, fearless in the sense that he doesn’t quite comprehend the concept of fear. He scoffs at the anxieties and superstitions of the townsfolk, and has come to see for himself. Yusei is disheartened the town still distrusts him, but finds hope that there exist places where he would not be feared.</p><p>On an odd night, the Plague Doctor doesn’t walk the street by his lonesome, for Jack keeps his company. Jack watches on as Yusei prepares his lantern, practices his incantations for the night, dresses himself in his “armor” so to speak. Occasionally, he’ll hear Jack repeating phrases, unsteady and butchering pronunciation, but the Doctor is amused and hopeful anyway.</p><p>Indeed, Jack seems to be picking up bits and pieces of Yusei’s knowledge, and the Plague Doctor is overjoyed to have found an apprentice, a potential partner in the war on illness as a whole. Training is slow-going, given Jack’s inherent impatience, but progress is progress.</p><p>Soon, there are two Plague Doctors – one dressed in velvet black and shining silver, the other in silky white and glittering gold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>